youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Regeneration: A Time Lord's Perspective
I felt like writing a dramatic short little thing because I've got nothing better to do and I felt like writing. So enjoy a first person view at a Time Lord Regenerating. Chapter 1 of 1 Fire. Everything is burning. I am burning. Everything is so warm. I look at my hand, charred and useless before me. Why does nothing hurt? Of course. It's been a while since I've done this. The enzymes have already released and are coursing through my body. My choices are to let it happen, or die. "It's like Scylla and Charybdis, all over again," I mutter through clenched teeth. Wait. Where has my companion gone to? I remember very little about the crash. Something about me not being compatible for an upgrade. Deletion? Must be a bit of amnesia affecting me. And a good bit of it, considering the volume of the crash. Wreckage is everywhere around me. But where is my companion? We've been together for so long, and seen so much. It can't end with both of us snuffed out. My latest personality burnt away, and her... completely burnt away. "Help!" I hear from a few feet away. "Where have you gone?" That's her. She made it. I saved her. A small smile finds my face, but the grief of losing myself to this age-old process. I hate it. Every single time. I'd imagine it's what a proper death feels like, but I won't know for about 7 more of these things. "I'm here! I'm...I'm over here!" I cry, pushing myself up. "Anna!" "Oh my gosh! You're hurt!" she cries, running to me and throwing herself around me. "A bit more important than that I'm afraid," I say, choking on tears and brimstone, "It's starting. Just...Stand back. Whatever happens now, you do not interfere." "What do you mean?" She says, scared slightly, "What's 'started'?" A shudder runs through me, and I stand shakily. My vision clouds over with goldish-yellowish light. I see the brilliance shining off of my somewhat longer than average fingers. I do hope that's fixed next time. "I'm sorry, Anna. This is goodbye." I say, then close my eyes and let myself burn away. Everything hurts again. So much pain, as if my very skin is bubbling off. I'm being boiled, it feels like. My medium length hair shortens just a bit, and I feel it's slight curls morph into sa sort of wavy, messed up style. Everything starts changing, my height, my weight, even my mood switches on and off in a moment. And then it's over. I cough a few times to clear my throat. "Right then. That is uh...That's done." I say in a deeper voice than I spoke with only 30 seconds ago. "Who...What did you do with him?" Anna says incredulously. "I am him. He's Me. We have a lot, and I mean A-Lot, to talk about. Back to the Tardis then?" I say, with a small chuckle. I might get to liking this new me. Category:Fan fiction Category:Doctor Who